prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Aldis
| birth_place = Docking, Norfolk, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Clearwater, Florida | billed = King's Lynn | trainer = Ricky Knight | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Nicholas "Nick" Aldis (November 6, 1986) is an English professional wrestler and actor. Aldis once appeared on the United Kingdom revival of Gladiators, where he was known by the name Oblivion. He is currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Brutus Magnus often time shortened to simply Magnus, where he was one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions with Doug Williams. He is now a member of the New Main Event Mafia and in the Bound for Glory 2013 competition. Professional wrestling career Early career (2003–2008) After being proficient in swimming and tennis, Aldis began bodybuilding, which ultimately led to his training to be a professional wrestler. After beginning his training at the age of 16, he made his professional debut in 2003, with his first appearance occurring a show also featuring wrestling legend Jake "The Snake" Roberts. After debuting, Aldis competed against some of the UK's top names, including Charlie Rage, Phil Powers, Ricky Knight and the UK Pitbulls. His most successful outing came in his debut for Premier Wrestling at a sold-out Worthing Assembly Hall, where he competed against Doug Williams in a highly contested two out of three falls match, which Aldis lost two falls to one. At 19, Aldis left his sales job at UK-based Adrian Flux Insurance Services and started working for All Star Wrestling, where he became a full-time wrestler, and from 2006-2008 Aldis also promoted events in Norfolk, Suffolk, Essex and Cambridgeshire under the banner Summit Wrestling. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2008–present) Modern-day Gladiator (2008–2009) In November 2008, Aldis signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On the 11 December 2008 episode of Impact!, TNA started airing vignettes of Aldis' debut under the name Brutus Magnus, a modern-day gladiator. Aldis competed under his Brutus Magnus name and gimmick at the TNA Maximum Impact! Tour in Glasgow, Scotland on 22 January 2009, where he defeated Matt Morgan. Two days later on the last night of the tour, Magnus defeated Sheik Abdul Bashir in London at the Wembley Arena. On the 29 January episode of Impact!, another vignette of Magnus was played and it stated that Magnus' debut would occur next week. He debuted on the 5 February episode of Impact! as a villainous character, defeating Shark Boy with his finishing move, the Tormentum. After the match, he issued an open challenge to anyone on the TNA roster. Chris Sabin answered the open challenge at Against All Odds, which Magnus also won. This continued with another victory against Eric Young at Destination X. British Invasion and London Brawling (2009–2011) On the 30 April 2009 episode of Impact!, Magnus dropped the gladiator character and formed a villainous group called The British Invasion with fellow British wrestlers Douglas Williams and Rob Terry. In their debut match as a team, Williams and Magnus defeated Homicide in a two-on-one handicap match after assaulting his tag team partner Hernandez backstage prior to the match, and stealing his Feast or Fired briefcase. The Invasion has since formed an alliance called World Elite with Eric Young, Sheik Abdul Bashir and Kiyoshi and engaged in a feud with Team 3D over the IWGP Tag Team Championship. On the 30 July episode of Impact!, Magnus and Williams won the IWGP Tag Team Championship by defeating Team 3D in a Tables match. However, New Japan Pro Wrestling later stated that as the title change did not occur with the sanction of the promotion, they still recognized Team 3D as the official champions. On 10 August 2009, NJPW formally recognized the title switch. At Bound for Glory the British Invasion lost the IWGP Tag Team Titles back to Team 3D, but managed to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship in a four way Full Metal Mayhem Tag Team match against Booker T and Scott Steiner, Team 3D and Beer Money, Inc. (James Storm and Robert Roode). The following month at Turning Point Magnus and Williams successfully defended the title in a three-way match against Beer Money and The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin). At Final Resolution they were once again able to retain their title in a match against Shelley and Sabin. At Genesis the British Invasion lost the TNA World Tag Team Titles to Matt Morgan and Hernandez. Afterwards, Magnus and Williams began abusing Terry and blaming him for their losses. On the 18 February 2010 episode of Impact! Terry finally grew tired of this and attacked Magnus, thus ending his alliance with the British Invasion and completing his face turn. At Destination X 2010, Brutus Magnus announced that from now on he would be known only by the name Magnus. He then went on to lose to his former mate and wrestling partner Rob Terry in a match for the Global Championship. After not being seen for over three months, Magnus returned on 14 June at the tapings of Xplosion, defeating Suicide and afterward challenging Rob Terry to a rematch for the Global Championship. The rematch took place at the 29 June tapings of Xplosion, with Terry retaining his Global Championship. On 3 July 2010, Dixie Carter announced that Aldis had signed a new long–term contract with TNA. On the 14 July 2010 edition of TNA Today, Aldis debuted a new ladies' man gimmick. He then went on to form a tag team with Desmond Wolfe, with the two of them defeating Amazing Red and Suicide in their first match together at the 13 July tapings of Xplosion. At the 26 and 27 July tapings of Xplosion Magnus and Wolfe defeated the teams of Hernandez and Rob Terry and Ink Inc. (Jesse Neal and Shannon Moore) in a four tag team tournament to earn the right to challenge for the TNA World Tag Team Championship. On the 26 August episode of Impact! the tag team of Magnus and Wolfe was named London Brawling. They were scheduled to receive their shot at The Motor City Machine Guns and the TNA World Tag Team Championship at No Surrender, but were at the last minute pulled from the event, with TNA citing a "personal issue" as the reason. It was later reported that Wolfe had been sidelined due to an undisclosed medical situation. Magnus returned to working live events on 30 September. On 16 December Magnus made his first appearance on Impact! in three months, when he met his former tag team partner Douglas Williams and informed him that Wolfe was close to a comeback. On the 30 December episode of Impact! Magnus offered to team up with Williams in a tag team match, where they were defeated by Fortune members A.J. Styles and Rob Terry. Magnus reappeared as a heel on the 24 February 2011 episode of Impact!, in a match, where he was defeated by Crimson. On the 31 March episode of Impact!, Magnus and Douglas Williams officially reformed the British Invasion once again as a heel group by attacking the team of Eric Young and Orlando Jordan. In their first match back together, Magnus and Williams were defeated by Ink Inc. on 12 April, on Xplosion. On 17 April at Lockdown, Magnus and Williams were defeated again by Ink Inc. in a four tag team number one contenders' steel cage match. Despite not having won a match since their reformation, the British Invasion received a TNA World Tag Team Championship match at Slammiversary IX, which they lost to James Storm and Alex Shelley. On 30 June, Magnus and Williams turned face by responding to Mexican America's bad remarks by praising the United States. They were then attacked until Rob Terry returned to save them, effectively adding him back to the group. On the 14 July episode of Impact Wrestling, Mexican America's Anarquia and Hernandez defeated Magnus and Williams in a TNA World Tag Team Championship number one contender's match, following outside interference from their stablemate Rosita. At the 9 August tapings of Xplosion, Magnus defeated Alex Shelley in the finals of a sixteen man Xplosion Championship Challenge tournament to earn the right to challenge for the title of his choosing. In December Magnus took part in TNA's India project, Ring Ka King, defeating Matt Morgan to become the Heavyweight Champion. Teaming and feuding with Samoa Joe (2011–2012) At the start of 2012, Magnus began teaming up with Samoa Joe to take part in the Wild Card Tournament. On the 5 January 2012 episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus and Samoa Joe defeated A.J. Styles and Kazarian to win the four-week-long Wild Card Tournament and become the number one contenders to the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Three days later at Genesis, Magnus and Joe failed to capture the TNA World Tag Team Championship from Crimson and Matt Morgan. Despite the loss, Magnus and Joe remained together as a tag team, attacking Crimson and Morgan on the next two episodes of Impact Wrestling. On 2 February, Magnus and Joe defeated Crimson and Morgan in a non-title match to earn another shot at the TNA World Tag Team Championship, and at Against All Odds, Magnus and Joe defeated Crimson and Morgan to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Magnus and Joe then defeated Crimson and Morgan in two rematches in February and March and Mexican America (Anarquia and Hernandez) in March to retain the championship. On 15 April at Lockdown, Magnus and Joe defeated The Motor City Machine Guns in a steel cage match to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship. During the first "Open Fight Night" on 26 April, Magnus and Joe successfully defended the TNA World Tag Team Championship against the team of Jeff Hardy and Mr. Anderson, after which they were attacked by Christopher Daniels and Kazarian, who had asked for a title shot earlier in the event. On 13 May at Sacrifice, Magnus and Joe lost the TNA World Tag Team Championship to Daniels and Kazarian. On the 14 June episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus entered the 2012 Bound for Glory Series, taking part in the opening gauntlet match, from which he was eliminated by Samoa Joe. Magnus' participation in the tournament ended on the 16 August episode of Impact Wrestling, when he was defeated by Joe in a singles match, leaving him outside a spot in the semifinals. On 14 October at Bound for Glory, Magnus unsuccessfully challenged Joe for his TNA Television Championship. On the 1 November episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus challenged Joe to a rematch as part of the Open Fight Night, however, he lost the match via disqualification, after hitting Joe with a wrench. The rivalry culminated in a No Disqualification match on 11 November at Turning Point, where Magnus was again unsuccessful in winning the title. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus was sidelined with a storyline injury after he was ambushed by the Aces & Eights and hit in both his knees with a ball-peen hammer. New Main Event Mafia (2012–2013) At the end of 2012, Magnus returned as a face on the 31 January 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling in Manchester, England, interrupting and attacking Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) who were insulting the country. Afterwards, Magnus wrestled his return match, defeating TNA Television Champion Devon in a non-title match via disqualification after interference from the Aces & Eights. At Lockdown in March, Team TNA, consisting of Magnus, Eric Young, James Storm, Samoa Joe, and Sting defeated Aces & Eights, consisting of Devon, DOC, Garett Bischoff, Knux, and Mr. Anderson in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the 21 March episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus was defeated by Jeff Hardy in a four-way number one contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship, which also included Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe. On the 18 April episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus was scheduled to face Devon for his Television Championship, however, was attacked by DOC and Knux before the match could start. Magnus returned on the 9 May episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating DOC after an inadvertent distraction from D'Lo Brown. Later that night, Magnus was again attacked by the Aces & Eights. At Slammiversary XI, Magnus teamed with Jeff Hardy and Samoa Joe in a winning effort against Aces & Eights (Garett Bischoff, Mr. Anderson, and Wes Brisco). On the 13 June episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus defeated Kenny King, Matt Morgan, and Rob Terry in a four-way match to qualify for the 2013 Bound for Glory Series. The following week, Magnus defeated Kazarian in his first Bound for Glory Series match via submission to earn ten points and take an early lead in the tournament. On the 4 July episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus was named the fourth member of the newly reformed Main Event Mafia along with Kurt Angle, Sting, and former tag team partner and rival Samoa Joe. On the 12 September episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus defeated Roode in a Bound For Glory Series Final Four match to advance before ultimately losing to A.J. Styles in the finals. After the Bound for Glory Series, Magnus began a feud with Bad Influence, who assaulted him during the finals, and first challenged them to a six-man tag team match against himself, Sting and Samoa Joe, prior to the match Bad Influence incapacitated Magnus and injured his knee, but Sting and Joe emerged victorious. In the aftermath, Magnus announced he was going to take on all three members of Bad Influence himself in a gauntlet match. During the gauntlet, Magnus defeated Kazarian and Christopher Daniels, but was defeated by Bobby Roode, who took advantage of his injured knee and made him submit. After the match Magnus began venting his frustrations around the ring before Sting came out to calm him down, which culminated in Sting offering Magnus a match against him at Bound for Glory, which Magnus accepted. Magnus defeated Sting at Bound for Glory after Sting tapped out to the King's Lynn Cloverleaf. TNA World Heavyweight Champion (2013–2014) On the 21 November 2013 episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus was entered into a tournament to crown a new TNA World Heavyweight Champion after the title was vacated. He defeated Samoa Joe in a Falls Count Anywhere match at Turning Point and Kurt Angle on Impact Wrestling to advance to the finals. He defeated Jeff Hardy in a Dixieland match to become the new TNA World Heavyweight Champion on 3 December; the match aired on 19 December, on Impact Wrestling: Final Resolution. In the process turned heel, he joined Team Dixie, allying himself with Dixie Carter, Rockstar Spud, and Ethan Carter III. Styles returned on the January 2, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling still claiming to be the legitimate champion as he was never defeated for the title. He then lost to Magnus due to TNA President Dixie Carter directing a heavy amount of interference against Styles, making Magnus undisputed champion. Samoa Joe then stepped up to challenge Magnus, labeling him a "paper champion". On the 9 January 2014 episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus defeated A.J. Styles in a no disqualification title unification match, after Styles had returned to TNA with his own TNA World Heavyweight Championship; Styles left TNA after the match. The next week, Magnus defeated Sting in a no disqualification title match to end Sting's TNA career. On the January 30 edition of Impact Wrestling, Samoa Joe and Kurt Angle defeated Magnus and Ethan Carter III in a stipulated tag match. In the match, Joe forced Magnus to tap out and as a result of the stipulation put in place, he would receive a shot at the World Title. On 2 March, Magnus successfully defended the TNA World Heavyweight Championship in Tokyo, Japan, defeating Kai at Wrestle-1's Kaisen: Outbreak event. At Lockdown (2014) Magnus defended his TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Samoa Joe. On April 3, Magnus successfully defended his TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Samoa Joe, Eric Young and Abyss. On April 8, part of TNA Impact365, Director of Wrestling Operations MVP announced a 10-man gauntlet match that took place on the April 10 episode of Impact Wrestling where the winner receives a future TNA World Heavyweight title shot at Sacrifice (2014). The match would later be won by Eric Young who requested to have his shot at the same night where he went to defeat the champion Magnus. Magnus will invoke his rematch clause at Sacrifice, and wrestle Young for the title. Teaming and feuding with Bram (2014–2015) Shortly after his loss to Eric Young, Magnus began a losing streak, after losing out on a number one contender's spot for the championship Magnus was met in a backstage segment by his childhood friend and fellow Brit Bram, who began to chastise him, claiming he had gone soft. Over the next several weeks, Magnus began showing signs of a face turn when Bram would throw weapons into the ring and encourage him to let out a more intense side but Magnus would refuse. More signs began to show from Magnus when he first attacked Bram in a backstage segment, and then when Magnus saved Tigre Uno from an assault from Bram the following week. On the June 5th edition of Impact Wrestling, it looked as though Magnus would finalize his face turn and save Willow from Bram, but would in fact remain heel and attack Willow himself with a steel pry bar. Since developing a more violent persona, Magnus and Bram began a rivalry with Willow and the returning Abyss. Magnus defeated Willow on June 15, 2014, at Slammiversary XII. on the June 26, 2014, episode of Impact Wrestling Magnus and Bram defeated Willow and Abyss in a tag team Monster's Ball match. On the August 20, 2014, at Hardcore Justice, Magnus was a participant in a six-sides of steel match to determine a number 1 contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, the match was ultimately won by Eric Young and Bobby Roode. On the January 23, 2015, episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus competed in the Feast or Fired match grabbing the final case which contained a TNA World Tag Team Championship title opportunity, in which Bram claimed to have been the one to obtain it for himself but the chance was stolen from Magnus. On the January 30, episode of Impact Wrestling, Magnus tried to reconcile with Bram in a bar, but after leaving the bar he was then viciously attacked by Bram, this act turned Magnus face once again. The following week Mickie James, (Magnus's real-life fiance) returned to TNA to confront Bram who threatened Mickie in return. The week after, Magnus returned and attacked Bram in retaliation for threatening Mickie. This would lead to a match between the two which Magnus won by disqualification after Magnus was strapped to the ropes, after which Mickie ran down to the ring and was grabbed by Bram who forced Magnus to kiss his boot, to which he obliged. Magnus would get redemption and attack Bram backstage. This would lead to a No Disqualification match between the two which Magnus won to end the feud. Feud with James Storm (2015–present) Magnus would enter into a storyline with James Storm who intervened in his final match with Bram by saving Mickie James from being attacked. On the April 24th edition of Impact Wrestling Magnus and Mickie James both came down to the ring to announce Mickie's retirement from professional wrestling to focus on raising their son but were interrupted by Storm who managed to convince her not to. Magnus was later approached backstage by Davey Richards (who had previously feuded with Storm) who warned Magnus not to trust Storm, after which Magnus asked a member of the camera crew to follow Mickie around to keep an eye on her. After consulting the footage the crew gathered, Magnus confronted Storm and warned him to stay out of his and Mickie's business. The following week the two would have another confrontation where Storm would push Magnus too far and provoked him to attack Storm with a guitar officially igniting their feud. The following week Magnus called out Storm for a fight to instead be met by former rival and Storm's Revolution teammate Abyss and eventually the rest of The Revolution members Manik and Khoya. Mangus is scheduled to finish up with TNA at the Slammiversary XIII. He will be featured on Impact Wrestling following the PPV as it was taped ahead of time. Pro Wrestling Noah (2012) On 22 July 2012, Magnus made his debut for the Japanese Pro Wrestling Noah promotion, when he and Samoa Joe defeated Akitoshi Saito and Jun Akiyama to win the GHC Tag Team Championship. On 8 October, Magnus and Joe lost the title to KENTA and Maybach Taniguchi in their first defense. Global Force Wrestling (2015-Present) Mangus, real name Nick Aldis, is expected to announce a new deal with Jeff Jarrett's Global Force Wrestling soon. Appearances in Other Media Television Appearances *Gladiators (2008-2009) *Are You Smarter Than a 10 Year Old? (2009) Acting Career *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (2008) as "Igor" In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''MDD – Mag Daddy Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Tormentum'' (TNA) / Twisting Samoan drop (Independent circuit) *'Signature moves' **Double powerbomb **European uppercut< **Falling powerbomb **Slingshot elbow drop *'With Desmond Wolfe' **'Finishing moves' ***''Double Decker'' (Assisted ''Tower of London'') ***Running knee lift (Wolfe) / Swinging sidewalk slam (Magnus) combination *'With Doug Williams' **'Finishing moves' ***Bearhug (Magnus) / Diving European uppercut (Williams) combination **'Signature moves' ***Double straight jacket neckbreaker ***Running arched big boot (Magnus) / German suplex (Williams) combination *'Nicknames' **"The Big O" (as Oblivion) **"The Modern Day Gladiator" **'"The Mag Daddy"' *'Managers' **Rob Terry **Chelsea *'Entrance themes' **"The British Invasion" by Dale Oliver ** "Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (used while part of the Main Event Mafia) ** "Vs The World" by Under The Influence Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'107' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Ring Ka King' **Ring Ka King Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Doug Williams **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Doug Williams (1) and Samoa Joe (1) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders Tournament (2010) - Desmond Wolfe **Wild Card Tournament (2011) – with Samoa Joe **Xplosion Championship Challenge (2011) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2013) ** Global Impact Tournament (2015) - Team International (The Great Sanada, Drew Galloway, The Great Muta, Tigre Uno, Bram, Rockstar Spud, Khoya, Sonjay Dutt and Angelina Love) External Links * Brutus Magnus profile * Brutus Magnus profile Category:1986 births Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:English wrestlers Category:2003 debuts Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:Main Event Mafia Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Emerald Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Pro Championship Wrestling alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:Power Trip Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wales alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:DAM Promotions alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Summit Wrestling alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Global Force Wrestling current roster